Dragon Ball Z Done Right
by A True Mangaka
Summary: What if Goku not only married ChiChi, but Bulma as well? What if Goku was actually taught more of the common things in life by Bulma and ChiChi, rather than being clueless? What if Goku was a bit more considerate of his family's feelings when it comes to fighting/training? How would this change the DBZ universe? Read on to find out! Pairing GokuxBulmaxChiChi
1. Story Plans

Hello All,

This will be my first fanfic ever so bear with me.

The idea behind this story will be the Dragon Ball Universe had Goku married Bulma. I believe these two would have made a better pair compared to GokuxChiChi. This story will begin at the beginning of the Z series and go up to the Cell Saga. I may or may not do the Buu Saga, but if I do it will be extremely different compared to the anime/manga versions. Here's a few things I have in mind for this story:

\- Goku and Bulma get married (obviously). NOW, I could add ChiChi into the mix making it GokuxBulmaxChiChi but that depends on you guys, so let me know what you want.

\- Vegeta will end up with Bulma's sister, Tights. They will have Trunks, rather than Vegeta and Bulma having Trunks.

\- Krillin will end up with 18, but it wont happen the way it did in the anime/manga.

\- Gohan will still be born, but he won't be exactly the way he was in the anime/manga. I plan on making him a fighter AND a studious kid. He wont be a complete nerd/wimp like he was in Z/Super. He'll eventually grow up into live a Superman-esque type life style: living a normal life while still training and whatnot.

\- Goten and Kid trunks will also be included (should I decide to include the Buu Saga to this story), but their personalities will be different. Goten will not be a complete dumbass and Kid Trunks wont be a cocky little fucktard (Like honestly, I hate KID Trunks).

\- Goku WILL NOT be a dumbass like he is in Super. He will have common sense and will have known the basics to survive in everyday life. Things like how to read, write, drive, handling money, chores, etc. Common things that everyone should know.

\- Goku WILL BE A GOOD FATHER/HUSBAND IN THIS STORY.

Other than that, the story should flow in a similar fashion to Dragon Ball Z. Once I complete this story, I plan on doing a prequel story going through Dragon Ball had Goku fallen in love with Bulma when they were kids. Th only reason that isn't coming first is because I haven't watched the original Dragon Ball series in a while so a lot of things I don't remember about it. I also MIGHT do a Dragon Ball Super story continuing off of this one depending on how it goes.

You guys can expect the first chapter of this story to be up within the next week or two. I'm a college student so I am a bit busy. Again let me know if you guys want GokuxChiChixBulma or just GokuxBulma.

Thanks!


	2. Story Plans Part 2

Hey everbody,

Quick update. So, so far, I've gotten like 8 reviews (but for some reason only two are showing up) and it SEEMS like it'll be GokuxBulma. I'm gonna admit though, I do have a better story idea for GokuxBulmaxChiChi, but it all depends on which ever gets more votes.

I also wanted to clarify a few things:

\- I'm making Goku smarter, but I'm not making him a GENIUS. I want him to still be him but not a COMPLETE dumbass (like he is in Dragon Ball Super)

\- Goku will also not be a perfect father, but again, in Dragon Ball Super he is a TERRIBLE father. `

Again, PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW:

GokuxBulmaxChiChi (1 vote so far)

GokuxBulma (2 votes so far)

THE POLL ENDS THIS FRIDAY PLEASE VOTE!

This is very important to me so PLEASE VOTE!

Also, when I do post the OFFICIAL first chapter, I will get rid of these two story idea chapters.

Thanks and have a great day.


	3. Story Plans Final Part

Hey everybody! This is the last story plot update, the next time I update will be the release of the official first chapter of this story. As I've said before, when I do release it, these story plan updates will be gone. Now to address some things:

\- The end of the pairing poll is in and the results are 10 votes for GokuxBulma and 12 votes for GokuxBulmaxChichi. Now if you go to the reviews you'll see that apparently only 9 people voted for GokuxBulmaxChiChi, BUT 3 people PM'ed with their vote instead of posting a review. To those of you that didn't want ChiChi in the story, PLEASE don't drop this story. Give it a chance, I promise it'll be good.

\- Next topic is Chichi. I know A LOT of people hate ChiChi because of her annoying, bitchy, nagging attitude. I plan on keeping her that way BUT I'm going to tone it down. She's going to be a bit more loving rather than naggy and yelling all of the time. She will also be more rational. It just really pissed me off when she said that Gohan's studies were more important than SAVING THE WORLD.

\- Since Goku will be married to both Bulma and ChiChi, he won't show favoritism to either on of them. The love he has will be fairly equal for both of them.

\- I plan on ChiChi still having Gohan, but making Bulma give birth to Goten. They will still be born at the times they were born in the show. They'll refer to their respective BIOLOGICAL mothers as Kaa-CHAN and their other mother as Kaa-SAN. So Gohan will call ChiChi: Kaa-chan and he will call Bulma: Kaa-san, and vice versa for Goten.

Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so the fighting scenes and romantic/sex scenes may not be the best, but just give me a chance. I'll do the best I can. I will be updating this story every 1 – 3 weeks the same way mangakas do. When I do update I'll add 1 to 2 chapters at a time. This will be a long story so get ready for the ride. Thank you and stay tuned for the first chapter.

P.S: I MIGHT BE CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY SO FOLLOW AND FAVE THIS STORY IN ADVANCE.


End file.
